


[ART] A Wilde Ride

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And I'm not even sorry, Art, Biting, Choking, Corsetry, Ear Kink, F/M, Forehead Touching, Hanahaki Disease, Hugs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Napping, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, is there a tag for pinning someone down with just your hands?, stupid sexy grizzop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: A collection of art inspired by conversations in the Wilde Ride. Thingswill get explicit in here, but tags will be updated as I go. Every chapter will be individually marked as SFW/NSFW in the chapter titles, along with relevant ships and content warnings. 8/23/2020: Now formatted for mobile! Please view with Creator Style showing!
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Hamid Saleh Haroun Al-Tahan, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek/Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde, Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming), Vesseek/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 226
Kudos: 176





	1. SFW: Zolf/Wilde; forehead touches




	2. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; forehead touches




	3. SFW: Zolf/Wilde/Grizzop; sleeping together




	4. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I drew a lot more napping than I'd thought.


	5. SFW: Zolf/Wilde; sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last round of naps before we get to the fun stuff. :D


	6. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; ear kink, biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblins have sensitive ears. I don't make the rules.


	7. NSFW: Zolf/Wilde/Grizzop; spitroasting




	8. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; shibari




	9. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; shibari 2, electric boogaloo




	10. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; not shibari, but there is a rope?




	11. SFW: Zolf/Wilde; neck kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Zolf/Oscar kind of day...


	12. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; pinned, anal fingering




	13. NSFW: Zolf/Wilde/Grizzop; just sitting in laps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure about what to mark this as since nothing explicitly sexual is happening and nothing is showing, but always better safe than sorry! Just wholesome, naked lap-sitting, because _size difference _.__


	14. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _/looks through her folder of shippy art  
>  /swirls wine glass full of dr pepper_  
> Hmm... maybe an awkward hug today. Yes, perfect.


	15. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; masturbation




	16. SFW: Zolf/Wilde; just some soft affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Zolf deserves it.


	17. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; vaginal fingering




	18. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; sounds like a challenge




	19. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; oral sex




	20. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; size kink




	21. SFW: Hamid/Wilde; worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Zolf and Grizzop dearly, but maybe someone else should take a turn.


	22. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; oral sex




	23. NSFW: Grizzop/Hamid; pinned, light dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a new pairing enters the game~


	24. NSFW: Wilde; pin-up




	25. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; sleepy oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only time Grizzop isn't in a rush is when he's half asleep.


	26. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; comic, blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Imagine Oscar Wilde. Imagine Oscar Wilde using every bit of power and magic he has to get through a fight. Imagine Oscar Wilde on a magically-fueled adrenaline high.
> 
> Now imagine... idk, just bone your goblin boyfriend, Oscar. He's cool with it.


	27. SFW: Zolf/Wilde; vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Zolf's got the blue veins. Wilde's a vampire. Just like... follow that train of thought.


	28. NSFW: Grizzop/Zolf; vaginal fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see you, canon, and I politely disagree.


	29. SFW: Wilde/Carter; choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because [Better Than Brandy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965756) is very good and if you're cool with explicit you should read it. Inspired by that scene from Halt and Catch Fire.


	30. SFW: Wilde/... Watermelon?; it's a meme, fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like... [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904160) exists. And is hilarious. And so... nature takes its course.


	31. SFW: Zolf/Wilde; ... idk, him arms big?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, him arms big.


	32. NSFW: Zolf/Wilde/Grizzop; oral sex




	33. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; oral sex




	34. SFW: Sasha/Wilde/Grizzop; Twelfth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen **Twelfth Night** , but I have seen a very specific image and had to recreate it.


	35. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smoochin' time.


	36. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; stubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar looks different first thing in the morning.


	37. SFW: Zolf/Wilde/Grizzop; hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes you gotta draw your faves with flowers and blood.


	38. NSFW: Tjelvar; pin-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since drawing this, like... two months ago? I've revised my headcanon and decided Tjelvar needs more meat on him. But like, I already drew this? So here you go, have a naked orc.


	39. SFW: Zolf/Wilde/Grizzop; sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always comes back to sleepy cuddles with me.


	40. NSFW: Ed; pin-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't do a Tjelvar pin-up and not do one for Ed~


	41. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; more sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't know why that's where Grizzop has chosen to take his nap. My new tablet needed testing a while ago and this is what happened.


	42. NSFW: Grizzop/Vesseek/Wilde; taken care of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing better than one goblin? Two goblins.


	43. SFW: Grizzop/Wilde; shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I got nothin'.


	44. NSFW: STUPID SEXY GRIZZOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST DID A BAD THING
> 
> I REGRET THE THING I DID


	45. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; they be fuckin' again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know what else you could be expecting from me.


	46. SFW: Grizzop/Hamid; sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe the context for this ended up being 'they both got wine drunk on a hot day and fell asleep in a pile'.


	47. NSFW: Grizzop/Wilde; anal fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know they're just disembodied hands, but I say they're Wilde's. So there.


	48. NSFW: Grizzop/Hamid; handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because.


	49. NSFW: Wilde/Vesseek; cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Vesseek's Soft Titties Day.


End file.
